


How to befriend the Avengers 101

by sugarlatte



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlatte/pseuds/sugarlatte
Summary: Lifting his head, Peter spots a woman with red fluffy hair, stone cold gaze, just like the Avenger: Black Widow.Wait. Black Widow?Or, peter coincidentally meets Natasha and somehow befriends the Avengers.





	How to befriend the Avengers 101

It was a surprisingly great day for Peter. 

Flash was absent, his teachers weren't calling him up and somehow doing most of his homework during class time?  
It was almost as if it was really a good day.

Feeling confident, he skipped lightly in his steps on his way home, contemplating on what he should do with so much time on his hands without the burden of over-pilling homework to complete.  
Spider-maning, spend time with Aunt May or Ned--

He collides with someone, falling face flat on the floor.  
"I'm so, so sorry for bumping into you," Peter splutters, feeling apologetic but frustrated at the same time, blaming himself for being careless.  
Great. Now he's full of injuries, Aunt May is going to worry and he'll feel sore when he goes for patrol later.  
Of course his day would never go well, he shouldn’t have ever believed it.

“Hey, you okay?” A voice with little emotion questioned, reaching out her smooth pale hands to Peter. Lifting his head, he spots a woman with red fluffy hair, stone cold gaze, just like the Avenger, Black Widow.  
Wait. Black Widow?

A shiver runs down Peter’s spine. What if brings him to a hospital because he's be hurt? And worse, she finds out that he’s spider-man!  
Blood gushes down his nose like a waterfall as he pauses to think, making Natasha worried.

“Come on, I’ll bring you to the hospital, you seem to have a concussion.” Natasha prompts, facial features softening slightly, noticing the young child bleeding profusely and lost in thought.

“Please... No… Hospitals…” He groans, forcing the words desperately out of his heavy tongue that makes him unable to speak properly.  
Peter directs his face to the ground, avoiding her gaze while trying to stop his nosebleed at the same time.

“Stark tower then,” she replies, supporting Peter as she helps him stand, taking up most of his weight on her shoulder.

Stark tower?! What is Black Widow thinking, bringing an outsider to the tower? What if the avengers take his blood and finds out that he’s spider-man? No, no, no. This is the worst day ever, he should have stayed in bed, who knew that all the good things that happened today was only a prequel to all the bad things that is going to happen next, he has to leave, leave, leave!

Peter panics and tries to break free from Natasha's strong, steady grip, feeling even weaker by the moment. Soon, he sways from side to side, as his vision fills up with dark spots, slowly losing conscious and passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
